


A Thousand Times Over

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anti-Soulmate AU, Character Death, Cheating, Death confessions, F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Oneshot, Rebirth, Sad Ending, hurt pidge, plance, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: "Lifes a bitch huh?" Lance rolled his eyes at her, and she smiled.(Tell me about it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So I had this idea for an Anti-Soulmate Au for a while. Basically what would happen if two people who aren't soulmates get married. My idea was that if they get divorced/separated, they would be cursed for all of their lifetimes after that. I wrote this at like 2:00am, and will probably edit more later. For now, I'm just curious to as to what you guys think. Suggestions, comments and questions are always welcome.
> 
> I am in no way Anti-Plance. I love Plance as a ship, and will continue to ship them. This fic is not meant to anger Plance shippers. 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -Rosie

Pidge took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. Monitors beeped around her, displaying the few remaining hours she had left. She knew she was going to die soon. Her doctors had told her there was nothing they could do but make her comfortable. Pidge was expecting this.

“I know you’re there.” She tried to sound assertive, but her voice come out weak. A tall, lanky figure stepped out of the shadows. Blue eyes. He always had the nicest eyes. 

(Hi Pidge, long time no see.)

 

“As useless as it is, I’m going to say it.” Pidge sighed. “I don’t want you here.” The figure stiffened. 

(Thats too be expected.) 

 

“I never wanted you here, and I will never want you here, be it in my next lifetime, or the one after, or the one a thousand years from now.” She closed her eyes. “But curses are a pain in the ass, so I really don’t have a choice. Here we go. 

(Tell me about it.)

 

We were happy once. You managed to fill my head with dreams of a future where we loved each other. When you proposed, I felt like the luckiest girl alive. And when we compared soul marks, I felt my world crashing down.” Pidge took a deep breath and continued,

(Soulmarks were never important to me Pidgeon.)

 

“But once again, your suave words led me to believe love could conquer fate. Well we both learned it can’t, didn’t we?” A breathy chuckle escaped her lips. 

(Love always wins.)

 

“We signed the contract without a care in the world. Of course we wouldn’t get a divorce. Why would we fear a curse? I like to think you loved me back for at least a couple years. I know I loved you for many more. We led a simple life. It was enough for me.

(It was enough for me too.)

 

“I remember that day as if it was yesterday. We had just talked about adopting. I was over the moon. I thought you were too. You went to work, and kissed me goodbye. I went into my office, and logged into the computer. You had forgotten to log off your email. I read your emails. And I-” Pidges voice cracked, and she wiped her sweaty hands on the sheets. The figure had moved to the bedside chair. 

(Katie, don’t.)

 

“I found out you had met, and fallen in love with your soulmate.” A thousand lifetimes didn’t make those words any easier to say. Pidge blinked back tears, and took a few shuddery breaths. 

(Don’t cry over me.)

 

“I asked you when you got home “Hey honey? Have you ever met your soulmate?” You denied this. And I realized that I had not only fallen for a cheater, but also for a liar. I told you I had read the emails. You claimed they were just for fun. I said I didn’t believe you. You said that meant I didn’t love you. But La-” Pidge fought back a sob. She looked at the man sitting beside her. His shoulders were shaking, and visible tears were falling down his face. 

(I never meant that. I never should have said that. I’m sorry Katie.)

 

“Lance, I did love you. I loved you so fucking much, I thought I would di-” A coughing fit broke her off. A strong hand was rubbing her back, and when she opened her eyes, concerned blue ones were staring back at her. 

(I love you too.)

 

“I thought I would die when you left. No pun intended. And now here we are. Two divorced lovers cursed for eternity. Every time we are “reborn” we manage to find each other during the last stages of my life. I have to tell you what happened that night, and you have to sit there silent, and watch me die. Lifes a bitch huh?” Lance rolled his eyes at her, and she smiled.   
(Tell me about it.)

 

“Stay with me until the end Lance?” Pidge smiled as he took her hand. “Not like you have much of a choice in the matter huh?” 

(I’d stay even without a curse.)

 

“You know something Lance? After all these lifetimes, I think I’m still in love with you.” Pidge looked up to see blue eyes wide with shock staring back. She chuckled. “Maybe next time will be different. See you in the next life.” 

(No, please don’t go. Not again. Katie, stay with me. Please.)

 

Lance watched as Pidge closed her eyes, and let sleep overtake her. He watched as her breathed slowed, and then stopped. He crumpled over her still form, and sobbed. 

“I love you too Pidge.”


	2. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief note from the author

AAAAAH! Thank you everyone who commented! I honestly didn't this. For those of you who want a part two, I'm going to be completely honest with you. When I was writing this, I just kinda throwing thoughts onto the page. I'm willing to rearrange them to make a part two, but its going to take some time. Feel free to comment questions you have (will be answered in part two), and things you would like to see (will try my very best to include in part two).

Thanks

-Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? If it was confusing, the brackets are what Lance wanted to say, but couldn't because of the curse.


End file.
